Conventional titanium deposition process uses plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition in which titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) is sequentially decomposed into titanium chloride compounds including a lesser number of chlorine atoms per titanium atom. The sequential decomposition processes for titanium tetrachloride include:TiCl4+Ar*(activated argon atom)→TiCl4*(activated TiCl4)+Ar;  (1)TiCl4*+H+→TiCl3*(activated TiCl3)+HCl+;  (2)TiCl3*+TiCl3*→TiCl2+TiCl4; and  (3)TiCl2+H2→Ti+2HCl.  (4)